dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Hollow Heart
Ice Hollow Heart, also known as The Empty Shell, is a dragon-Sacred Gear, appearing during the countinuity of DxD: Next Generation. Sealed inside is the Frozen Husk Dragon, Kyurem Summary During the events of the Dragon Festival, Kyurem fought against the Devil Maou Aschid Beelzebub and lost. Along with the other dragons, he was sealed inside a Sacred Gear, Ice Hollow Heart. Different from the other dragons, Kyurem was once one whole dragon that was split in two new dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram, and left behind an empty husk, Kyurem. This is reflected in an ability of Ice Hollow Heart, it's two sub-species Balance Breakers. Abilities As with the other dragon gears, which specialize in an element, the same goes for Ice Hollow Heart, which dominates and controls ice. Unlike other normal element manipulation Sacred Gears, the dragon ones control every aspect. This shows in Ice Hollow Heart, as it is capable of freezing the water in human bodies, and even the moisture in mid-air to create instantanious ice. The range of this ice is absurd, being demonstrated once with the freezing of a whole city. The ice also shows a level of conciousness, possibly from Kyurem, shown when constructs such as golems or animals are created and they can understand orders given. Forms Ice Hollow Heart has a physical, and non-physical form. Though it is strange for this Gear to have a physical manifestation, given it's nature and abilities, it does. This physical form takes the appearance of an actual heart; a dragon's, that is. It forms over the heart of the user, and has glowing blue blood shown inside. The non-physical form is more a representation, but is a teal heart surronding the users. Grand Chasm Grand Chasm, also known as the Den of The Nothingness of Ice, is Ice Hollow Heart's Balance Breaker. Five ice pillers emerge from the user's spine, letting out waves of ice and chill, spreading througout the area and terraforming it into an icy dark, deep cave. This is a special area under the user's control, letting them control everything from the air flowing, to the temperature. Black Empty Dragon Black Empty Dragon, also known as The Lightning of Yin, is the sub-species Balance Breaker of Ice Hollow Heart. When a wielder of Ice Hollow Heart meets with the wielder of Vaijra's Wraith, two results can come; one is the Vaijra's Wraith wielder is killed, and the Ice Hollow Heart wielder absorbs the new gear into itself, giving it electric ice. The second result is cooperation, which gives the Ice Hollow Heart wielder access too Black Empty Dragon, a Scale Mail armor which is gray with minor black details, which gives lightning control and a large halberd spear. White Empty Dragon White Empty Dragon, also known as The Flames of Yang, is the second sub-species Balance Breaker of Ice Hollow Heart. Similar to when to the first sub-species BB, two results come from the meeting of a wielder of Ice Hollow Heart and Hell Flame Wreath. The first, like the first sub-speices, is a combonation of ice and fire when the Hell Flame Wreath wielder is kill and the Sacred Gear is absorbed. The second result is again cooperation, which gives the Ice Hollow Heart wielder access too White Empty Dragon, a Scale Mail armor which is gray with minor white, which gives flame control and a bladed wheel weapon. Trivia * Like Vaijra's Wraith and eventually Hell Flame Wreath, Ice Hollow Heart is based on a legendary dragon Pokemon, this time being Kyurem. Shown in the Gear are parts of Kyurem in game, mainly his ice typing in abilities, as well as his relation to Zekrom and Reshiram. ** Shown in mainly the Sub-Species Balance Breakers, they are referencing White and Black Kyurem, forms in-game Kyurem has with fusing with Zekrom and Reshiram. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items